This invention relates to vases and air fragrance dispensers. More specifically, it relates to vases which combine the functions of holding natural or artificial flowers and fragrance dissipation.
There are many types of vases used for displaying artificial or natural flowers. However, natural flowers may have weak fragrances or soon lose their aromas, while artificial flowers have no fragrance. Previous inventions have utilized vase shapes for air fragrance dispensers, but have failed to provide a receptacle for flowers separate from the air treatment material. Therefore, a need exists for a display receptacle which can hold water needed to keep natural flowers fresh or display artificial flowers, while at the same time serving as a dispenser for air fragrance.
The present invention seeks to meet this need by combining the functions of vase and air fragrance dispenser, allowing either natural or artificial flowers to be attractively displayed, while simultaneously allowing for the use of liquid or solid air treatment material.